Sima Zhao
Sima Zhao is a newcomer in Dynasty Warriors 7. He is Sima Yi's second son, Sima Shi's younger brother, Wang Yuanji's husband, and the historical father of Sima Yan. Prior to the introduction of the of the Jin forces, he was formerly a Wei non-playable character in the later battles of the Dynasty Warriors series. His height for his Dynasty Warriors counterpart is 190 cm (6'3"). His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has a character image song titled Change the World. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Since Dynasty Warriors 3, Sima Zhao appears as a minor general under the forces of Wei. He appears at He Fei Castle fighting for Sima Yi. He plays a somewhat major role during Meng Huo's Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends. He leads the massive Wei army to subdue the Nanman tribesmen. When he hears the natives mock his father, he gets upset. He acts in a similar manner as his father and even adopts his "Imbeciles!" line. In Dynasty Warriors 5, he additionally aids his father at Jie Ting and Chen Cang. During Sima Yi's ending in the sixth title, he is scolded by Sima Yi for believing he will automatically inherit his father's legacy should the former die. In his playable appearance, Sima Zhao acts as the light-hearted contrast to his stern older brother. He may act as though he is goofing off, but he supports his brother's desires for unification in their name. After Gongsun Yuan's Rebellion is stopped, Sima Zhao is sent by his father to aid Cao Shuang in conquering Shu. Here, he meets Deng Ai and the two of them don't get along with Cao Shuang because of the lack of provisions. When Shu launches a wave of surprise attacks planned out by Ma Dai, the Wei army is forced to retreat. Sima Zhao defeats Ma Dai and the troops successfully escape, furthering his family's reputation as brilliant strategists. After the Sima family kills Cao Shuang, Sima Yi sends his sons to suppress Jiang Wei and the Shu forces without him, much to their surprise. They achieve victory, but the Emperor Cao Fang is deposed by Wang Ling and the Sima clan's influence is reduced. But they manage to defeat Wang Ling and drive back the forces of Wu at Shouchun, restoring their reputation in Wei. But Sima Yi soon dies of illness and Sima Shi takes control with Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji supporting him. Sima Zhao then heads to Dong Xing with Zhuge Dan to start Sima Shi's campaign against Wu. Prior to the battle, Sima Zhao feels that they only need to take one of the two castles protecting the embankment, but with Zhuge Dan greatly insisting on taking both of them, Sima Zhao gives command to him and lets him do what he wants, despite knowing the risks. However, Wang Yuanji insists that he should tell Zhuge Dan about those risks because the soldiers look up to him for guidance. Taking her advice, Sima Zhao unwillingly sets of to save his troops. They retreat to He Fei Castle, and Sima Zhao calls for reinforcements from his brother. Sima Shi answers and they repel the Wu forces, but in order to gain family reputation, he gives Sima Zhao full blame for their defeat at Dong Xing. When Jiang Wei launches another invasion at Tianshui, Sima Zhao is sent with Deng Ai and Guo Huai to defeat the Shu forces. While the others are stationed at the main camp, Sima Zhao goes on ahead on his own, but he soon finds himself heavily surrounded. Guo Huai manages to save him, but is later killed by Jiang Wei's archers. His death pushes Sima Zhao and the others to defeat the Shu forces. As Wei is split between those who support Sima Shi and those who remain loyal to the kingdom name, Sima Zhao hears rumors of an assassination attempt on his brother. He hurries to the Court and warns Sima Shi, but his brother remains calm and quietly walks outside. Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji accompany him, still worried of his safety, and just as they fear, Wei officers attack Sima Shi. The three of them defeat their attackers, and Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji continue to support Sima Shi as he wipes out the remnants of the Wei kingdom. However, Sima Shi dies after his injured eye is hit with an arrow, and Sima Zhao succeeds his brother as leader. For a while, Sima Zhao stays in Xuchang under Emperor Cao Mao's orders, feeling that he is not ready to be leader. But when Jiang Wei launches another invasion, Sima Zhao is allowed by Cao Mao to return to Luoyang to prepare for battle. He then takes his troops and heads for Taoshui. Knowing the great responsibilities he now has, Sima Zhao takes the battle seriously, defeats Shu yet again and restores his power. However, unknown to Sima Zhao, Cao Mao manages to lure Zhuge Dan to his side and they begin to plot against him. Much to everyone's surprise, Jiang Wei launches yet another attack, this time at Duangu, and Sima Zhao sends Deng Ai and Zhong Hui to stop the threat, which results with another victory. But when things start to calm down, tensions soon rise between Sima Zhao and Zhuge Dan, who allies with Wu and begins a rebellion of his own at Shouchun. Angered by Zhuge Dan's betrayal, Sima Zhao personally leads his army to defeat his enemy. While Zhuge Dan treats his Wu allies with cruelty, Sima Zhao offers them mercy and they defect to his side. When he finally reaches Zhuge Dan, his enemy sets the castle on fire, plotting to kill Sima Zhao and himself. But Sima Zhao kills Zhuge Dan and escapes from the trap. Soon afterwards, Sima Zhao fights Cao Mao, who begins an uprising to regain control over Wei. Although he does not wish to do it, Sima Zhao kills the Emperor and proclaims that he will be remembered for this as a murderer. Having no desire to take the throne, Sima Zhao allows Cao Huan to become the new Emperor of Wei. He then takes Zhong Hui and Deng Ai with him to Yangping Gate to end their battle with Shu. They make their way to Cheng Du, where Shu's defenders make their last stand. When they die and Shu loses the battle, Liu Shan and his people surrender to Sima Zhao. Afterwards, Sima Zhao and Li Shan are seen drinking together with their retainers, and they vow to no longer follow the dreams of the dead, as they are the new generation. Sima Zhao takes the title of King of Jin, but passes away a year later. His son, Sima Yan, takes his father's place and defeats the kingdoms of Wei and Wu. Thus, all three kingdoms are conquered by the Sima family. In his first Legendary Mode, Sima Zhao fights his older brother who is furiously angry at him for eating his meat bun. His second Legendary Mode takes place after Sima Shi's death. But for some reason, he fights warlords who have passed away long before as he learns how to be a leader. Character Information Development Sima Zhao is considered the indispensable character for ending the Three Kingdoms period. His design was made to be loose, friendly and open to contrast his brother's reserved image. His character arc during Jin's Story Mode is what makes him the "lead character" in a sense. To follow the common protagonist image, he was affiliated with a sword. Voice Actors *Kaiji Tang - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) *Daisuke Kishio - Dynasty Warriors 7 (Japanese) Quotes *"I'm sure I can find better ways to spend my time." *"Why must people cling to their outdated ideals so stubbornly?" *"I suppose I'll have to go out there and do something." Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Sima Zhao is affiliated with the sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Knocks his opponent down to surf on their back along the ground a short distance. :Fireball Kick: : Creates a huge energy ball and kicks it forward. :Inferno Burst: R1 + : Slashes upward to knock any enemies skyward and finishes with a short ranged energy blast. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Simazhao-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render Simazhao-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Jin characters